


As the Saying Goes

by phantom_rain



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post Break Up, bridging that gap I mentioned, fluff-ish too I guess, kayfabe who is she I don’t know her, more angst bc thats what I’m good at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain
Summary: As the saying goes: if at first you don’t succeed, try try again.Following a bad breakup, two broken hearts attempt to find their way home to one another in one last effort to make it right.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Carmella, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Monday Night Raw after Summerslam 2019

Sasha feels elated. Probably more so than she should considering what took place just a little earlier in the night. It’s been so long since she’s been in front of a crowd like that and the adrenaline rush still has her buzzing.

Clad in leggings and a comfortable hoodie, she slings her bag over her shoulder after a quick shower in the locker room. As she makes her way down the hall she smiles and exchanges a few quick pleasantries with those milling around backstage. A smile graces her features when she spots two very familiar faces talking at the end of the hall. Two people who have been there for her over the last few months when things seemed chaotic and hopeless.

“Hey.”

In a flash, Sasha is suddenly engulfed into a tight bear hug that takes all the wind from her. She laughs and squeezes her best friend back just as tight despite that fact it’s slowly becoming difficult to breathe.

“Uh, Bay....”

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Bayley sighs happily squeezing impossibly tighter.

A wheeze. “ _Bayley_...”

“I mean, you told me and I knew but still you’re here and smiling and I can’t believe it!”

“Babe, the poor thing can’t breathe.” Carmella laughs, wedging a hand between the two when she realizes Sasha is slowly turning purple from the vice grip. Shaking her head at Bayley’s sheepish expression, she gives Sasha a gentle squeeze of her own. “It’s good to have you back Sash.”

“Thank you. It feels good to be back.” Sasha smiles.

It’s a genuine smile. One she hasn’t felt for quite some time. A large part of that is because of her support system she’s had to help her along the way. She remembers the darkness she felt surrounding her those many months ago and she has no plans of falling back into that. She’s back where she wants to be and feeling better than ever.

“So...how are you? You know...after...”

Well almost.

Sasha knew the topic was unavoidable, especially given how she’s made her grand return. Still, that doesn’t mean she’s exactly ready. Not yet.

Shrugging, she wraps her arms around herself and avoids the concerned look of her friends. “I don’t mind coming back being the bad guy. It’s where I do my best work anyway.”

“That’s...not what I meant.” Bayley’s eyebrows knit in concern. “Have you talked to her?”

A long pause. Sasha knew they were going to get here sooner or later. She had just hoped it would be later.

“I haven’t. Not that I have much of anything to say.”

“You sure said a lot when you wore her ass out with that chair...” Carmella snorts. She suddenly feels a sharp elbow to her ribs and she sends her girlfriend a glare. “What!? It’s true. Can’t say she didn’t deserve it either. I wanted to come out and help but that wouldn’t have looked good for the story or whatever.”

Bayley shakes her head at her girlfriend’s hostility, not that she could blame her. The two of them know firsthand what kind of toll post Wrestlemania events took on Sasha, on top of everything else she was already dealing with at the time. Many nights for nearly a month and a half straight she had listened to her best friend cry on her couch. It went on for so long that Bayley was sure she was going to have to stage an intervention just shy of throwing their couch away to force Sasha to be active; an intervention that Carmella had quickly vetoed.

“For a long time I had practiced what I would say if and when I ran into her again but I just...” Sasha trials off, lost in thought. A heavy sigh escapes her as she shakes her head.“Now that I’m here I guess I’m just at a loss for words. Everything that I would’ve wanted to say all of a sudden seems pointless.

“Are you sure you’re ready to feud with her?” Bayley asks carefully. “I mean...you two are going to have to be working pretty close. There isn’t going to be any way around that.”

“Well I’m not sure I have much of a choice.”

“I know but still. I want you to be okay. After all this time you deserve to be happy. You’ve come way too far to let anyone, especially her, screw that up.”

Sasha grins at the warmth and sincerity of Bayley’s words and she knows she’s right. In these few months, she has taught herself that her own happiness comes first, however, she can’t deny the piece of her heart that is still missing. A piece she had given away quite some time ago that she isn’t sure she is ever going to take back. Hell, she’s not even sure she wants it back.

“Oh my god, I know that look.”

Carmella’s sudden exclamation shakes her out of her internal monologue. Sasha knows she’s caught and she suddenly feels very scrutinized under the other woman’s gaze.

“I...don’t know what you’re talking about...”

Carmella huffs and waves a finger in Sasha’s direction. “I know exactly what that look means. You’re thinking of forgiving her, aren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t say I’ve thought about forgiving her...” Sasha trails off quietly.

“Well you shouldn’t because she doesn’t deserve it.”

“Mella!” Bayley exclaims, though she isn’t taken off guard by her girlfriend’s sudden coldness. If anything she’s felt the exact same way, she just hasn’t been incredibly vocal about it. She figured it wouldn’t have done Sasha much good anyway, given the fact she was already hurting.

“What?! She doesn’t!” Carmella fires back. “You were there! You saw how bad it was! Sasha didn’t say more than three words for like a week!”

“I know! But if Sasha wants to show forgiveness then she at least reserves the right to think about it on her own.”

“I think that Sasha would greatly appreciate it if her two friends didn’t talk about her like she’s not standing right here.” Sasha raises her eyebrows at the bickering couple. A genuine laugh escapes her when the two suddenly look like scolded children.

Bayley awkwardly rubs at the back of her neck while Carmella crosses her arms and Sasha swears she hears something along the lines of ‘never liked her anyway’.

Sasha is thankful for her friends even if at times they can be a bit much. She is about to ask them if they have any plans for the rest of the evening when movement over Bayley’s shoulder catches her eye and her heart slams to a halt.

“I...” words die on her lips and suddenly she wishes she were invisible. Maybe she isn’t quite ready after all.

Bayley and Carmella notice the shift in Sasha’s demeanor and they both turn around to follow her gaze. Bayley offers the approaching woman a smile however forced it may be while Carmella rolls her eyes.

The backstage hallway suddenly feels about a foot long and the tension could almost be sliced with a plastic knife. Bayley quickly looks between the three other women and laughs awkwardly.

“Becky, hey. How uh, how’re you feeling?”

“Great.” Becky’s response is quick and almost robotic as her eyes don’t leave Sasha. “Hey Sash...”

Sasha folds in on herself and shakes her head before looking away. “Hi...” her response is so quiet everyone almost misses it.

Carmella scoffs before detangling her hand from Bayley’s. “I’m going to go find Truth. I need to talk to him about something.” As she moves to walk past Becky, she pauses and looks the Irishwoman up and down. “Sasha, you’ll let us know if you need anything right? You’ve always got a spot at our place.”

Bayley groans as she notices Becky’s jaw tick in annoyance. The very last thing she needs is a backstage brawl to breakout, much less a non scripted one between her girlfriend and one of her closest friends. That definitely wouldn’t look good for anyone involved.

“I’m...gonna go see if she needs help finding Truth. I’ll catch you guys...” she moves to leave but pauses before giving Sasha one last hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“Thanks, Bay.” Sasha murmurs, a small smile on her face as she watches her friend disappear down the hall. The smile quickly fades, however, as she remembers who she’s alone with.

“Quite the posse you’ve got there.” Becky hums after an extended silence.

Sasha only shrugs in response still not meeting the other woman’s eyes. “They’re my friends. They were just checking on me.”

“Right...” Becky drags out the words as she shifts on her feet. “So...guess we’re in a story now huh?”

“I guess we are...”

“It...really is good to see you. You look amazing I mean—the blue I just...wow.”

“Thank you.”

“And not just your hair I mean, _you_ look incredible. You have a hell of a swing too, heh, I’m still feeling a couple of those...even though that slap kinda came out of nowhere...”

“Becky, what are you doing?”

Becky ceases her rambling and shoves her hands into her jacket pockets to keep herself from fiddling. “I—I don’t know I mean...you’re here and it’s just...I didn’t know.”

Sasha scoffs and laughs bitterly. “We haven’t spoken in four months. How would you have known? We literally haven’t talked.”

“It’s not like I didn’t want to I just...”

“Didn’t care.”

“No! I didn’t want to bother you.” Becky sighs heavily. “It’s been a long time. I’ve missed you.”

“Becky don’t...” Sasha groans and steps away. “Now isn’t the time...or the place.”

For a brief moment Becky almost looks desperate as her shoulders fall. “When is? I want to talk. We need to talk.”

They don’t need to do anything. That’s what Sasha wants to say but can’t bring herself to. Instead, she chews her lip in deep thought for a long time. On one hand, she knows that she’s playing with fire and she’s opening herself up for more hurt. On the other, she’s missed Becky too, even though she can’t bring herself to say so just yet.

“We’re going to be spending a great deal of time together apparently. We’ll find time to talk about it.” Sasha sighs and offers a pained smile before spinning on her heel and leaving the other woman alone to her thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen I ship baymella no one @ me I can’t help it. Mella is me. I am the Mella friend. 
> 
> I had originally intended on this being a one shot BUT it for so long I felt it was best I break up the chapter. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Clash of Champions 2019

“That was a ride of a night.”

“You’re telling me...”

“You two gave each other hell out there.”

“I know...”

“How ya feeling?”

Becky sighs and leans against the elevator as it continues to make its slow climb to her floor. “Like a complete asshole.”

Charlotte chuckles quietly. “I mean...that mustard bit _was_ kinda funny.”

“I’m not talking about the match. I just mean...in general. With everything. I feel like such an ass.” Another sigh. “And she said we would talk about it and it’s been a month now and we haven’t.”

“I mean, to be fair, you were the one that ended it. You kind of have to go at her pace, Becks.”

“I know! I just want to make it right and it’s like she won’t even let me. She looks at me like she hates me.”

Charlotte laughs again. “Okay first off, this is Sasha we’re talking about. She looks at everyone like she hates them. Second, I promise you she doesn’t hate you.”

Becky lifts her head only to let it thump against the wall come more. “I broke her heart Char...I guarantee you she hates me.”

“What’s she like in practice? Like when you guys would go over spots and stuff?”

“She’s super professional about it. I mean you know how you and I are when we practice. Or us and Bayley. We goof off sometimes. She wasn’t having any of that. I asked her if I could borrow the Bank Statement for our match tonight but she wasn’t having it.”

“Becky seriously?”

“I was joking!” The elevator dings as they finally reach their floor and the two women begin to make their way through the long hallways of the hotel. “Do you think I have any chance of her forgiving me Char? I really fucked it up this last time.”

Charlotte falls silent for a moment. She remembers the fall out from their breakup earlier in the year. It was everything she had hoped it wouldn’t be by way of disastrous and it left their core friend group in a slightly awkward situation for quite some time. While they were all mature enough to not intentionally pick sides, she had stuck closer to Becky while Bayley remained glued to Sasha’s side. That being said, Charlotte had done everything she could to check on Sasha. The two had even spoken a few times immediately following the whole ordeal so she knows just how badly the other woman was hurting.

“I think...that the two of you have been here before, and if you really love each other like I think you do, then it will all work out in the end.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Becky asks tentatively.

“Then...you’ll have to let her go, I guess.” 

The finality in Charlotte’s words leave an unsettling feeling in Becky’s stomach. Letting go was the very last thing on her mind. It’s always been in her nature to fight and never give up, even though giving up is what technically landed her here in the first place.

She is so lost in her own thoughts that she doesn’t notice that Charlotte has stopped walking, causing her to slam into the back of friend.

“For fucks sake, ya big boulder. What gives?”

“Looks like that talk may be happening sooner rather than later.”

Following Charlotte’s nod to the other end of the hall, Becky’s breath hitches when spotting a very familiar lone figure leaning against the wall by her room. Even in a T-shirt and shorts with her hair damp like she just got out of the shower, Becky doesn’t need to be up close to swear that she’s the most beautiful woman in the world.

“I’ll come get my stuff later. Lemme know if you need me.” Charlotte murmurs, nudging her statue-like friend towards the room before disappearing down the hall back towards the elevator.

A part of Becky feels like a little kid and she has half a mind to turn around and follow after Charlotte. But she doesn’t. This is what she’s asked for and damnit if she isn’t going to make the most of it.

“Hey...” she breathes quietly as she approaches her room.

“Hey.” Sasha echos back quietly. The two of them stay quiet for a long moment before she nods her head toward the door. “You gonna let us in?”

Becky shrugs as she begins to search her pockets for her room key. “It depends. This isn’t your master plot to off me or something right?”

“That wouldn’t be behind closed doors. The Boss has nothing to hide.”

Quirking her eyebrow at the response, Becky elects this as miniature progress as she quickly inserts her key and opens the door. She holds her hand out for Sasha to enter first where she quickly follows and closes the door behind them.

Sasha makes a show of examining the room and she can’t fight off the small smile that tugs at the corner of her lips at the state of it. The room isn’t messy but she sure wouldn’t call it tidy either. Becky has always had a habit of haphazardly tossing things, especially clothes, every which way instead of simply folding them and placing them in their proper spot.

“Was that Charlotte in the hallway?” She questions, nodding her head at a suitcase overflowing with familiar glittery robes.

“Yeah, she left all that junk here before we drove to the arena together. Had a hard time picking a robe for the hometown crowd.” Becky says as she makes a face. “She’ll come back and get it later.”

“I see.”

The silence is long an awkward with Becky left looking at Sasha and Sasha look everywhere but at Becky. It’s the kind of silence that creeps up and chokes you out while you’re waiting for the end. It’s worse than any submission move she’s ever experienced.

“So...is it time?” Becky tries carefully.

“Time for what?” Sasha quirks a brow in response.

“To talk. You said that we’d find time and we haven’t. But...you’re here. So...is it time?”

Sasha shrugs and folds her arms. “How do you know I’m not here to yell at you for getting mustard in my hair?”

Becky can’t help but grin. “Because if I know you, you definitely would’ve lit me up as soon as you saw me. People sleeping be damned.”

Sasha laughs and she actually feels just a small amount of tension lifted from her shoulders. “That’s true...So...I guess, here we are.”

“Yeah. Here we are...” there is a long pause before Becky decides to just bite the bullet. “Sash I...I’m sorry. I don’t think I ever really properly apologized for what I did. I was an ass and you didn’t deserve to be treated that way.”

“I tried to hate you. For a little while I think I actually did.” Sasha laughs almost mirthlessly. “When you left I...I felt hopeless. More so than I already did.”

“I know. I know I shouldn’t have done that...”

“But you don’t know...you don’t even have a clue.” Sasha takes a shuddering deep breath. “I was depressed, Becky. It became so incredibly taxing to even get out of bed and put on a show for everyone. When you left I...I felt like there wasn’t a point anymore in trying with well...anything anymore and I wanted to disappear. For fucks sake, I don’t even remember how much time I spent on Bayley’s couch without moving.” 

Becky swallows the lump in her throat and she feels like she’s been punched in the chest. How could she have missed that? At the time she had just assumed Sasha was hiding behind walls and refusing to talk to anymore. She hadn’t realized everything had ran much deeper than that and she kicks herself for being such a pretentious asshole that didn’t bother asking very many questions.

“I—I had no idea...” she whispers.

“It hurt. It still does. But all of that is in the past now.” Sasha shrugs. “It was hard, at first. I didn’t want to do anything about it. I thought I was just damned to being stuck like that, but over time I started to get better. I got help, I started talking to someone... professionally. Bayley and Mella helped a lot too. Charlotte was there sometimes...”

“Everyone but me...” Becky admits as she shamefully hangs her head.

“At the time I didn’t want you to be. You were the source of my pain and most days I couldn’t even hear your name without bursting into tears. Which became kinda difficult seeing as you’re everywhere.”

Becky nods solemnly. She takes a chance and minimizes some of the distance between the two of them. “And now?”

Sasha’s breathing shudders once more at the feelings of Becky’s fingers gently running down the length of her arm. She hadn’t even noticed that the other woman had gotten so close.

“Now I feel. Alive again. More in control of my feelings and who I am.” She pauses carefully. “And...I realized that I could never hate you. No matter how badly I might’ve wanted to.”

Becky simply hums and nods as she intertwines their fingers. “I don’t deserve to ask this. I don’t deserve to ask anything really, but...how can I make it up to you? Can I?”

“Becky I...”

“Please?” Becky is feeling bold and desperate at the same time as she gives a small tug on their joined hands, pulling Sasha closer. “I love you. I know I was the one that fucked everything up, but I want to make it right. I still love you. I’ve never stopped.”

Sasha feels the air shift as she is finally pulled with her body flush to Becky’s and a pair of hands find their way to her waist holding her. Biting her lip, she looks away briefly under an intense and pleading gaze.

“I never stopped either...” she admits quietly and her heart feels like it’s going to explode out of her chest.

“Please let me make it right...”

Many will say that it’s a cardinal sin to find yourself alone with your ex at anytime, much less when the emotions and tensions are astronomically high. No one even considers the thoughts taking place; better yet, lack thereof.

Sasha quickly learns this when their exchange suddenly becomes a mess of lips and teeth. All rationality is tossed aside as hands tangle in hair and begin to tug at clothing. It seems like hours before either of them pull away.

“What’s wrong?” Becky questions, her voice low and husky. “Do you want me to stop?”

Sasha chews her lip in thought for a moment while a hand remains twisted in the hair at the nape of Becky’s neck. Finally, she shakes her head and tilts her chin up to connect their lips in a kiss that is slower but deeper than the first.

A jacket here and a shirt there. Clothing is haphazardly tossed to unknown corners of the room as the two blindly make their way to the bed. Four months worth of tension pours from the both of them as their hands familiarize themselves with one another. At this point there is no turning back as they have set themselves for a rather long night.

* * *

Sasha scowls deeply at the sun shining directly into her face. She doesn’t remember leaving the curtains in her room open, but she is quickly reminded she isn’t in her own room when the sound of light snoring falls on her ears. The snores are accompanied by a light breath on her neck and a decent amount of weight pinning her to the mattress.

Attempting to move alerts her to the soreness in her joints not only from her match the night before, but also the extracurricular activities that later followed. Both are at the fault of the woman currently restricting most of her movements. She rolls her eyes remembering just how much of a cuddler Becky is.

“Mmm...no...” Becky protests sleepily when Sasha’s shifting becomes far too much for her to remain asleep.

“You were crushing me. I don’t think you know how heavy you are.”

“Mmm...you sayin m’fat?”

“No. I’m saying you’re heavy. It’s different.”

Becky blinks sleepily several times before her eyes narrow into an annoyed squint. “Bloody hell, who left that light on?”

“That’s the sun, Becks.” Sasha can’t help but giggle. In addition to sleeping like the dead, Becky has never been a morning person. Neither of them have, if she’s being honest.

“Well it’s too damn bright. What time is it anyway?”

“Far too early to be awake for anything.”

“Hmmm...but here we are.” Becky hums again. She pushes herself up onto an elbow where she is hovering above Sasha. A tired smile graces her lips as she leans down and connects their lips in a lazy morning kiss. A kiss that quickly turns heated as she begins to kiss and nip her way down Sasha’s throat. “Mmm...you planning on wearing your gear tonight?”

Sasha, whose eyes were closed in a blissful moment, pop open at the rather strange question. “I was, actually...why?”

“Because these are _definitely_ gonna show.” Becky chuckles slowly before she nips at one of the many bruises she left behind. “We film in HD remember?”

“Becky! Oh my god! We’re supposed to hate each other right now you ass!”

“What??? It’s not like anyone is gonna know it was me!”

Sasha huffs and rolls her eyes. “It’s not fans and shit that I’m worried about.” She grumbles. “Trust me, they’ll know...”

Becky furrows her brow and props herself up again. She studies Sasha for a long time as her tone turns serious. “You don’t regret it, do you?”

“Becks...”

“No I’m serious. I guess I just...” Becky huffs in annoyance at not being able to properly form her own words. “I don’t want last night to just be a one off thing because we got caught in the moment. I really did mean it when I said I never stopped loving you.”

The sincerity in Becky’s eyes makes her heart beat just a little bit faster. She reaches up and combs her fingers through unruly red hair. “I...I’m afraid,” her voice gets caught in her throat and she immediately looks away embarrassed. “I’m afraid you’ll hurt me again.”

Becky’s heart sinks and she immediately becomes overwhelmed with guilt at being the source of the other woman’s pain and anxieties. If anything, she hates herself for it and she knows that she can’t make it go away, but she wants to make it right.

“I will.” Becky admits firmly. “I’m going to hurt you, and piss you off, and annoy you, because I’m me. And you’re you, so you’re gonna do the same. But I’m not gonna leave you Sash. Not again. It’ll be different this time. I promise. I just...I need the chance to show you.”

Sasha is quiet for a very long time before she begins laughing and crying at the same time. She is sure that she looks absolutely ridiculous, but instead of looking at her crazy, Becky silently reaches down and wipes her tears away.

“You’re quite the charmer, you know that?” She laughs-cries shaking her head. “Of course you know that. It’s that damn accent of yours.”

“Does...does that mean we’re okay?” Becky asks carefully.

“We’ve got a bit of a ways to go before we’re okay.” Sasha response firmly as she reaches for Becky’s hand. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not willing to try again. I...I’m in this if you are...”

Becky’s grin is blinding as she leans down and connects their lips once more in a soft but passionate kiss. They kiss until they need air and Becky pulls away laughing.

“You know, the both of us are going to be in for the scoldings of a lifetime...”

“Tell me about it.” Sasha rolls her eyes before pulling Becky back to her.

It’s true and maybe to some this may be considered a bad idea given past circumstances. If you ask either one of them, they’re quite content with that if it means being close to one another once again. They’ll just worry about everyone else later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh another one in the books. Hopefully I was able to link the other two well with this one. 
> 
> As always thanks for stopping by! Lemme know your thoughts :)


End file.
